mmgfandomcom-20200213-history
Oleno
The 'Oleno House '''was one of the oldest Ionian families, rumoured often to be the eldest of them, with records of their family tracing back to the end of the 2nd Era, before the families were put into place. The Oleno House was often associated with ideas of peace, but also complete control. Originally apart of the Council of Seven until their dismissal and exile, they were considered the most prominent family, producing many of the great early leaders of the System. However, beginning in the 6th Era, all family members were placed into exile with no more family members rising to prominence except for Asalano. Family History Early History ''"... And then like that, Yelowynn swept down from the sky, taking many ships with them. Destroying not one... not two... but fifteen ships with one great blow." - An Old Tale of Yelowynn, a member of the Olenos The Oleno House was capable of tracing it's roots all the way back to the 2nd Era to an unnamed woman. This woman was one of the earliest Ionians to have shown hints of abilities, and while her first name is unknown, the picture had of her, had the name Oleno written on it. The Olenos prized themselves of being the most powerful family for quite a long time. Their abilities were classified under spacetime, however, many family members were noted for having abilities which didn't quite seem to fall under this category, so others often put them in the category of miscellaneous. The general consensus was that they were quite powerful. All documents concerning them, or anyone with the House name Oleno, in the third era have not survived, the next appearance of any records concerning them is in conjunction with the Grey's in the mid-fourth era, and the rumours that the founder of the Greys was an Oleno bastard. Despite their apparent support for Ionian colonisation, most records throughout their long history point towards them voting against it, something which confuses many people. By the end of the fourth era they were known to be on slightly rocky terms with the Grey's. It's suggested this point of contrition came from their disdain for the Grey's, a theory backed by a journal kept by the Ghere of the Olenos at the time, Syvin. In this journal he writes about the Grey's in a mocking tone, suggesting them to be of lower, or bastard, birth, and therefore not deserving of their seat in society. In the fifth era the Oleno feud with the Grey's only grew stronger, and soon they made enemies of the Rsene, the Seelonas, and the Kassoon. By the sixth era, while not enemies with all others in the Council(presumed to have been started sometime in the third or fourth century), they put into exile by all in the Council, and the Rsene, who then took their place. While the exact reason for this is unknown, there were signs that the Olenos at the time were making plans to make the others in the Council obsolete and assume control over the System. However, it's somewhat likely as well, that the Grey's at the time were making a power play. After this all Oleno's were stripped of their abilities, and all inherent generations as thus. Throughout the centuries they were moved from planet to planet. When the proposal of incubators went through, they were the first House forced into work, and since then make up the majority of incubators. Recent History By the common day perceptions of the Oleno's were mixed with hatred and pity, while many viewed them as evil, but weak, many others pitied them and their fate as incubators. However, all interaction with the Oleno's out of sanctified zones, or with a edict, was considered illegal and could be considered grounds for exile. Helping an Oleno would be automatic exile, and treason. By the fourteenth era the Oleno's familial language was reminiscent to 6th era Ionian, meaning those not familiar with 6th era Ionian often struggled to understand them. All Olenos were in exile during most of the 13th era, up until one member was pulled out of exile by the Grey's. Appearance The Oleno's, like the Grey's, were known for their distinct eyes. However, unlike the Grey's they were not known for one distinct color, but the general oddity of their eyes. Some more common colors included red eyes, golden eyes, heterochromia, light grey eyes, and more, were common hallmarks of the family. Commonly they also had darkly colored hair, often either quite curly or frizzy, and darker coloured skin, as well as freckles. Ethnicity and racial wise they look like they're Blasian, specifically South East Asian. Known Members * Asalano/Asi - An Eloandriano * Isi - Mother to Asalano, an incubator * Nis - Once girlfriend to, and current friend to, Asalano. Doctor * Osi - Ghere of the Oleno's. * Aro - a friend of Asalano, and member of the rebellion Category:Ionian Families Category:Council of Seven Members